Lust
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: Onesided KaiSora. Oneshot. And just as suddenly, his lips are inches from mine, and his eyes are staring at me expectantly, like in his sadistic mind I was a pet needing to be fed, and he expected me to beg.


"Hey there," he whispers in my ear, the traces of lust dancing over his face and diving into the tip of his tongue as he speaks. The sweet smell of some kind of alcoholic drink sifts through my nose, a small hint of chocolate, but I can't think about anything but the blood rushing in my ears.

"Hey, yourself," I breathe out, barely catching myself staring at the lips now inches from my own. They're stained a bright, bright red, and I briefly wonder what the hell I've gotten myself into. He moves in front of me, the dancing lights playing on his ocean blue eyes. They say you can see a person's soul through their eyes...but all I see is lust. Maybe it's supposed to be that way.

"Would you like to dance, Kairi?" he asks, a facade of charm dropping over his shoulders and extending to his hand, which he offers to me. I see it, but I dare not look past that mask. Perhaps I am afraid of what lies beyond it. I take his hand, and our fingers lace easily together, like twine. His grip is almost crushing to my small hand as he leads me amid the heated mass of sweaty bodies.

We find a small opening somewhere to the right of the crowd, and as we reach it, he swirls gracefully around. "Well, here we are!"

I can barely hear his voice over the blasting music, but I let a small smile play on my lips anyway. It hides all my insecurities of dancing with this shadow of a man...A wonderful man whom I love. Now the brave warrior I once knew is only a trace on this...stranger's face, easily washed away and erased into the corners of the mind. But I'll play along, if not for sentimental value.

We start slowly rocking to the tempo. Slow, at first, but then faster. Our breathing is labored as we glide against each other, creating an almost friction between us. My hips find their way over to his groin, and I push against him. Experimental. Needy. He responds by pushing back. What used to be dancing has turned into...this. Whatever it is.

And just as suddenly, his lips are inches from mine, and his eyes are staring at me expectantly, like in his sadistic mind I was a pet needing to be fed, and he expected me to beg. I don't know what is coming over me, but I press my forehead to his, my nose resting against his. Our eyes are locked, a shudder draping itself over me and flying straight to my groin by the way he's looking at me. I don't know what to think. I don't know if I even _can_ think.

I am only half here, clouded in my own thoughts, and I barely pick up the pressing of lips against mine. It is wet. Sloppy. Nothing I ever imagined a kiss to be. He opens his mouth, and I mirror his actions, and he slides an equally wet tongue into my mouth. But I force myself to enjoy it while I can, and I awkwardly twist my tongue around his. We soon break off, a trail of saliva connecting us. It falls away, just like way it is now between us, and leaves me with nothing but the memory of a kiss and the saliva on my lip to prove it happened. Leaves me cold. Unsatisfied.

"Do you want me?" He asks huskily, pressing up against me as if he knows the answer already. I look into his eyes, and amid the clouds of lust, I see my reflection. Equally lustful. Well, maybe it _is_ supposed to be this way. Mutual lust, never mutual love. Make love, not be in it. But I can't stop thinking about how this is so..._wrong._

"I guess..." I look into his eyes one more time, mentally taking a snapshot. Freezing it in time, and storing it away into my memory of him. "I guess...I guess I don't, Sora."

Nothing could describe the look on his face as what I said registered. Shock. Surprise. But devastated? Crushed? Shattered? No, of course not. For that you would have to be in love.

That's where I leave him, hurriedly pushing through the bodies, a wave of despair crashing against me and rolling onto my cheek in the form of a tear, which falls to the floor.


End file.
